custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mangekyou Itachi
's user talk, and thank you for coming by! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more comments and questions about 's participation in the Fan realms. :' ' is a great stop, because you can see what this person are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Oracle23's talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Here's a Tip for you: when typing on someone's talkpage, be sure and type four tides (~~~~) when you are done. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! } |image= }} The site is moving! All of my articles will be revised before the move. type=comment hidden=yes default=User talk:Mangekyou_Itachi buttonlabel=Post a Talk Comment break=no type=comment hidden=yes default=Special:Upload buttonlabel=Upload an image to CBW break=no Also,when updating files, you can upload new versions to them by clicking the "Upload a new version of this file" link underneath the section "File history".This allows new versions of files to be uploaded to the same location so links don't have to be changed.I have already moved the images you uploaded to the original url for you,and I must say, you did a good job of adding the new island and adding the coordinates to the imagemap.--http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) your story things i read that page about good guy faction and you talked about the archlords troops which i think im part of i forget. anyway, if the archlords troops are in your stroies, i can incorperate some of my good characters into your story, on both sides, which would definitely make it good. Daniel.c.c. 15:14, 26 December 2008 (UTC) re: my last thing im lazy so i didnt properly put the title but anyway, if you are puttin tha archlords troops in your story i will feel obligated to put in my characters, and they can put in a lot of story elements Daniel.c.c. 03:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Codrex Union :What is the purpose of that? I just would like some info. [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!'']] 00:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) same as the last guy seriously when is there gunna be a story with that i wanna participate, im great with war, my character as in me, will be awesome for that, and is the archlords troop fighting both the codrex and the ravage? another edit on the subject give me the basics of it and i can make this story, ive really been hoping to particiapate in a story like this, not the characters we make, but us in factions, the kinda of story i like.